1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector with watertight characteristics is disclosed in FIG. 24 herein. The connector has terminal fittings 1 mounted in a terminal accommodating portion 2. The terminal accommodating portion 2 is surrounded by a receptacle 3, and together the terminal accommodating portion 2 and the receptacle 3 define a housing 4. A rubber ring 5 is mounted on the outer surface of the terminal accommodating portion 2.
A mating housing can be inserted between the terminal accommodating portion 2 and the receptacle 3. The mating housing squeezes the rubber ring 5 and hence provides a watertight fit between the housings. The housing 4 further includes a lock arm 6 with front and rear ends and a lock hole 7 formed near the front end. Supports 8 connect a longitudinally central portion of the lock arm 6 to the upper surface of the terminal accommodating portion 2. The supports 8 act as a pivot point and permit the lock arm 6 to deform resiliently up and down like a seesaw. Thus, the lock arm 6 can be deformed so that the lock hole 7 engages a lock on the mating housing.
A trend toward miniaturization exists throughout the electrical connector industry, and hence a demand exists to make the above-described connector shorter. This necessarily would require shortening the terminal accommodating portion 2, which extends substantially the entire length of the connector. The rubber ring 5 and a retainer 9 for locking the terminal fittings 1 in the terminal accommodating portion 2 are disposed between the front end of the terminal accommodating portion 2 and the supports 8. As a result, there are few options for shortening the housing 4 at locations on the terminal accommodating portion 2 forward of the supports 8.
The terminal accommodating portion 2 conceivably could be shortened at locations rearward of the supports 8. However, the rear end of the lock arm 6 also would have to be shortened to ensure that the lock arm 6 does not project backward beyond the terminal accommodating portion 2. As a result, the supports 8 would be near the rear end of the lock arm 6, and a large force would be required to press the rear end of the lock arm 6 for detaching the two housings. Therefore, there has been a limit in making the connector smaller.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object of the invention is to provide a connector that can be made smaller.
The invention is directed to a connector with a housing that comprises a terminal accommodating portion and a receptacle that surrounds at least part of the terminal accommodating portion. At least one terminal fitting is insertable into the terminal accommodating portion from behind. A resiliently deformable lock arm is provided for holding a mating housing between the terminal accommodating portion and the receptacle. The lock arm is coupled to the receptacle by at least one support and is resiliently deformable about the support as pivot point. The support preferably projects laterally from a lateral side of the lock arm.
The coupling of the lock arm to the receptacle at the support improves the options for locating the support along forward and backward directions. Thus, the supports do not need to be moved back even if the terminal accommodating portion is shortened. Therefore, the connector can be made shorter without affecting operability of the connector.
An auxiliary support may be provided for coupling a rear end of the lock arm to the terminal accommodating portion. The lock arm is supported resiliently by the auxiliary support, and therefore the housings can be held in a mated condition with an enhanced force.
The auxiliary support may be widened gradually toward the terminal accommodating portion. Accordingly, the strength of the auxiliary support is enhanced.
The auxiliary support preferably is provided such that wires projecting from the terminal accommodating portion are substantially prevented from entering between the terminal accommodating portion and the lock arm.
The support preferably is at an intermediate longitudinal position along the lock arm, and preferably is slightly behind the longitudinal center of the lock arm.
The support may gradually widen toward the receptacle. Accordingly, the strength of the support is enhanced.
The rear end of the lock arm preferably defines an operable portion. Further, the support preferably is coupled to the operable portion by a coupling portion. Accordingly, a resilient force created when the resilient lock arm is deformed is enhanced.
Most preferably, an excessive-displacement restraining means is provided for preventing the lock arm from being displaced excessively.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are described separately, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.